piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction of Padres del Fuego
The next on the destruction spree was the volcanic island of Padres Del Fuego, being the cauldron of instability, igniting barrels of EITC gunpowder broke loose all hell on the island.... Destruction "The explosion rocked the entire island and sent a shockwave as far away as Devil's Anvil. Some think the explosion was the work of another devil - Jolly Roger himself - while some would rather believe the fault lies on a careless EITC soldier that forgot about the large, underground stash of explosives the Company intended to use on Pirates. Nonetheless, Padres was the last island to be destroyed in a chain of explosions that also reshaped Port Royal and Tortuga. Things were changing in the Caribbean and at a quick pace. After the destruction of Padres, curiously the EITC were seen less frequently around all the islands and had significantly reduced their numbers at sea. Most Pirates attributed this to the successful attacks led by the Founder brethren in the days before Padres was destroyed. Whatever the EITC's plan was, it had backfired - in more ways than one. The Company it seemed was now returning to backroom plots and conspiracies for another way to rid the Caribbean of the Pirate scourge. Some savvy Pirates believe Jolly Roger is in cahoots with the EITC, since his undead ships were also seen in the fray. But why would Jolly interrupt the EITC's plan? If anything, would Jolly Roger not benefit from a war where poor Pirate souls lost in battle add to his ranks? It just didn't add up - something else is afoot. To this day the EITC continue to deny any accusations that they were planning an all-out assault on the Pirates of the Caribbean, meanwhile Pirates wonder what alliance has been forged between Jolly Roger and the EITC - and how the union will affect them." Result Just as Padres del Fuego erupted in flames (due to a volcanic eruption but most likely the ignition of gunpowder stored for an attack on Pirates) The volcano's fat edges slid to the sea, and the island city was redesigned by the Company. Los Padres' settlements were scattered around different parts of the island. The main city was right at the edge of the sea leaving it openly unprotected. But, the forces of the EITC lost to the pirates, and it began to think of newer plans..... Aftermath Other than dealing with Jolly, they hired many pirates as spies for the Company. They also started levying heavy taxes and duty on citizens to pay up for losses, and severely punished pirates who were involved in the battle. With Jolly's help the EITC's Black Guard had Cometh now on Port Royal and interrogated several pirates, and no magic or weapon was strong against them... They were protected by Black Magic themselves. The Black Guard's toughest Lieutenants and agents led by Captain Ellison Shaw were sent to track down the Marceline guild to which many pirates put a valiant fight and chased them away. Certain pirates were even made as spies, but the attempts by the Black Guard were mostly futile. Several 'competitions' against the Undead and Company enemies were organized by the Marceline to stand up against the enemies of pirates. In turn, Jolly Roger had something far worse up his sleeves. Category:Events Category:Lore